iDrabble
by StarFreak01
Summary: A collection of drabbles about everyones favorite couple. SEDDIE
1. iKnow Your Secret

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

iKnow Your Secret

Talking with Sam at my locker, it seemed like a normal day. Freddie came up and talked with us too, you know the drill. The only thing that really surprised me was that Sam and Freddie didn't argue once. Not a single 'dork'. Not one! I've noticed a change over the last couple weeks, but Sam had always sprinkled in a few insults. But today, I guess she forgot or something, which is strangely unlike her.

Freddie glanced at the clock and said that he had to go. His class was on the far end of the building, while me and Sam had class together close-by. Freddie walked away, accidentally brushing into Sam as he left. But something wasn't right about it. Did I just see their hands just clasp together? He's definitely taking a long time just walking by Sam. But when you brush into someone you don't just grab onto their hand and squeeze it!? And plus, they don't even like each other in a way that they would-

Oh my God.

I _don't_ think that accidental brushing against was an accident.

--

Since I love to write drabbles so much, I decided to make a whole story for them, and add to it whenever I get inspiration. Don't worry about iFight. I was writing it a few seconds ago. But this idea has been in my head for weeks and has been bugging me, so I just wrote it to be done with it. I think it's really cute, though.

If you didn't catch it, it's written in Carly's POV. :)

Review, s'il vous plait!

--Freakers


	2. iFeel Dejected

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

iFeel Degected

I get to the mall, but I don't see Gary anywhere. People are looking at me weird because of this huge smile on my face. I mean, I don't blame them, but I really could care less. I'm feeling on top of the world right now. Because Gary wanted _me_ and not Carly, not some other girl that is probably prettier than me, and girlier that me, but _me_.

My cell phone rings, signaling a text message. It's from Carly.

'_Hey-- Freddie sent you the text because he figure out that you were tricking him. Sorry girl.'_

I feel my heart drop. Tears well into my eyes, but I blink them away. It's so stupid of me to get this excited over a guy. It's so stupid for me to get this _upset_ over a guy. I run my sleeve over my eyes and turn on my heels, trudging back to Bushwell Plaza.

"Stupid Freddie."

--

This is how I imagine Sam's reaction. :( Stupid freddie indeed.

Anyway, here is my challange to you, all my readers and Seddie fans! What do _you_ think Sam's reaction would be? Write it! Or, continue off this drabble and make your own one-shot! I want to see what you think would happen, because, frankly, I don't think that they are going to tell us. So, it's up to us fanfiction writers to fill the void! So, fill it merrily, my fellow writers! :)

-Freakers


	3. iLike Puberty

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

iLike Puberty

Freddie is talking about some bogus technical computer blabbity-blah, but I could seriously care less. I'm nodding my head like I understand and I hear what he's saying, but I'm not really processing any of the information. I'm just listening without listening.

You would too, if you hear his voice!

It's deep and rich and dark like a good chocolate bar. Maybe even better, which, trust me, is not an overstatement, even coming from me.

Lately, I ask him stupid questions that I know the answer to, but require a large amount of explaining, just so I can hear his voice. No joke.

Staring at those lips, I can feel my hormones beginning to rage. Those lips that control his voice…

And those eyes, deep chocolate, just like his voice…

And his ruffled, boyish-cute hair…

And that smile on hip face when he talks about something he cares about…

And all I'm thinking is that I want him to have that smile on his face when he's talking about me.

And about how much I want to kiss him.

So I do it. I cut him off mid-sentence (which is a shame all in itself) and kiss him right on the lips, he responds after a moment.

"Sam, why did you-" He starts, but stops, looking at me kinda scared. I smirk and raise an eyebrow, licking my lips.

He tastes like chocolate too.

"I really like puberty."

--

A response to Freddie's new man-voice.

-Freakers


	4. iAm Bad

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

iAm Bad

I feel bad.

Not sick bad. But Sam Puckett Bad.

I mean, come on, people! I slept in just my socks last night, which is enough to make Sam cringe (and spit out some of her cheese puffs, and you know it's bad when you get Sam to spit out food).

But, it felt strangely good, like I was free... Probably the only good think to come from my mom and Lewbert's relationship.

My toes didn't get jammed into socks and shoes that make my feet look disproportionately larger than my body, my shirt was untucked and able to hang freely, when I sat down you couldn't see my socks (from a combination of not wearing a belt and not wearing socks).

So, overall it felt good to let go.

But I thought that Carly would fall all over me, putting the back of her hand to her forehead saying 'Oh Freddie, you're so bad!', but just kinda laughed at me.

But Sam... she had this look in her eyes. Respect?

Nah, that couldn't be it.

But I think I'm becoming bad. And I have a feeling it might be a good thing.

--

I loved the episode. Especially the part where Freddie isn't wearing a belt, and when they call each other Benson and Puckett! :) So cute! All the greatest couples call each other by their last names, so I think that's a sign. (Hello, Jim and Pam from the Office!!)

Anywho, I had to write something about this, and Freddie's new blog, which will be posted tonight too. Read and Review!!

--Freakers


	5. iPrefer Kissing

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

iPrefer Kissing

__

'The ONE benefit of living with Lewbert would be that Sam would stop coming over just to give me wedgies!'

I walk out of Carly's apartment and look across the hall, a smile spreading across my face. I think I should pay my favorite dork a visit.

I pick the lock and quietly enter. I spot Mrs. Benson in the kitchen, baking something in a cake pan. But something tells me it's not just cake. I sneak past her and to Freddie's room.

I look over my shoulder to make sure she didn't see me, then walk into the room. Freddie's at his computer, sitting in a swivel chair. I walk up behind him, and put my head near his ear.

"Hey Benson," I say in a low voice, trying not to startle him too bad. I should know by now that he'll always be startled.

"Sam! What are you-?" Freddie spins around to face me, but I shut him up by sitting in his lap and kissing him straight on the lips.

We break apart and he's smiling. "You know, Puckett, you really should be sneaking in like this."

"Would you like me to go back to wedgies instead of kisses?" I ask him with a smirk. Freddie answers by giving me a quick kiss.

"I think I prefer kissing, but maybe it's just me," He tells me. I smile and get out of his lap, giving him a small shove back, his swivel chair rolling back and bumping into his desk. I can feel his eyes on my back as I walk out his bedroom door and sneak back out to the hallway.

And for once, I agree with him.

I do prefer kissing.

--

I love this drabble. I don't know why, but I can just picture them doing this.

I don't really have much to say about it. /

:)

Review please.

-Freak-a-Dee


	6. iHeart Las Vegas

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

iHeart Las Vegas

I slip into the shared bathroom of our actually really nice Japan hotel suite, wearing only my underwear and a bra, and a pair of clothes in my hand. I close the door behind me and make sure that the door to Freddie and Mrs. Bensons room is closed, then put my clothes on the counter.

I started to slip on a powder blue cami when I heard voices coming from the other room,

"Don't forget to change into your anti-bacterial underwear, honey!" Mrs. Benson told her son.

I heard Freddie sigh heavily, than say "I will, mom!" with a small amount of attitude in his voice.

I chuckled to myself. "Anti-bacterial underpants. What a dork."

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom is being opened, and in walks Freddie.

I smirk at him. "Nice mom," I say.

"Nice underwear," He says back, a large smirk on his face. I feel the heat of a blush coming onto my cheeks.

My eyes go wide. I grab my clothes off the counter, punch Freddie in the arm as hard as I can, and walk as fast as I can out of that bathroom. I turn around as soon as I'm out to see that Freddie had been watching me, more like my butt, with his eye brows raised.

"I heart Las Vegas?" He questions with a smile. I frown and slam the door in his face, upset with him and myself.

Why did I like the fact that he had been looking at my butt so much?

---

Hey! Long time with drabbles from me, eh? I plan on updating iFight tonight, too. So yeah!

I got this idea from a seddie analysis website that I adore. It's witty and fun and so very seddie. You should check it out at 'samandfreddie . wordpress . com/'

I love the idea of this fick, too. I mean, how _else_ would Freddie know about Sam's underwear, unless he was going through her suitcase, which is a whole other idea in itself. :) I might just do that one, too.

Review, please!!!

-Freak-a-Dee


	7. iNever Win

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

iNever Win

__

Anyway, I stayed up all night and just when they were about to open the door, the cops showed up and escorted Sam -- of all people -- straight into the store. Then... a Blessed Buy employee came out and said ALL of the copies of Galaxy Wars were GONE! SAM BOUGHT THEM ALL! Turns out Sam's mom is dating one of the cops (she met him when she was in jail on Thanksgiving).

So, Sam put ALL but one copy of Galaxy Wars on Splashface for sale... She said I could have the last one, but I'd have to camp outside her house all night! Ugh, I just can't win with her!

I smiled at the image of Freddie dressed as a freak, in a sleeping bag, and huddled on the doorstep. He really camped out here _all_ night! Dweb. I would have gave it to him anyway. Then I wouldn't have to pay him that fifty bucks. But he had to go and take me all seriously. Really, who does that? Freddie, I guess.

It's seven in the morning, and I'm only up because I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about that dork on my doorstep all night. I actually _worried_ about him at one point, hoping that the wind wasn't too chilly, and if he would get a cold. I literally smacked myself in the face. Thoughts like that get a person in trouble. Trust me, I've been through it once before. You don't set your heart on someone if you don't want it broken at the end of the day.

I put on a hoodie and grab the video game off of my bedside table, then walk out my room and down the stairs. I quickly open the door and Freddie flies in. Opps. Was he leaning against that?

"Sam?!" Freddie yells sleepily. I laugh. "I stayed out here-" he pauses to yawn, not bothering to cover his mouth. I mean, it's only me, after all, "all night," he finishes.

"Great," I say in monotone. Freddie stands up and brushes the dirt off of him.

"Can I have the game now?"

"Only if I can get out of that fifty bucks I owe you."

Freddie groans. "But I already slept out here all night! Do you know what my mom would do if she finds out?"

I raise my eyebrow, not giving in. Freddie lets out a louder groan and agrees. I throw the video game at him and he scrambles to catch it.

Gosh. What a dweb.

----

This was inspired by Freddie's newest blog. I love how he always mentions Sam in his blogs, but never Carly. (well, mayber not _never_, but rarely).

Enjoy and review, please!

-Freak-a-Dee


	8. iCrooked Teeth

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

iCrooked Teeth

_You're so cute when you're slurring your speech,  
But they're closing the bar and they want us to leave._

"Hit me," Said the girl sitting next to me. I look over to her and see a tumor of shot glassed surrounding her.

"Don't you think you've had enough, miss?" asked the bartender. I couldn't mistake the look that went over her face. I knew that look.

"Hit. Me," She said firmly. The bartender hesitantly poured her another drink and left.

Music floated in the background of the neighborhood pub. It had a homey feel to it, pictures lining the walls, and a fire was burning in the fireplace on the side wall. The lighting was low, but there was no smoke, which I was thankful for. I couldn't stand the smell of smoke.

There was a small area around the jukebox, and people would dance there with their friends if they were drunk enough. The rest of the floor was cluttered with circular tables, each with four chairs surrounding them. If there was a group bigger than four people, they would sit at one of the booths that lined the wall opposite the fireplace. The lonely people who came here by themselves sat at the counter and talked to the strangers next to them. When I walked into the bar, I only saw the girl with blonde hair at it, she looked about my age. It was a sight that I'd never seen before when me and a couple friends from work would come down here. I had decided to sit one stool down from her.

Watching the girl through down drink after drink, I thank that I don't have many troubles yet at twenty-three. Fresh out of collage- on a part scholarship and a lot of my moms savings- I wasn't worried about student loans because I didn't have any. I had a good job in which I worked with computers good people, and I had a decent apartment that I could afford. My life was going good. The only thing that would make it any better would be a girl.

The blonde tipped back her head and gulped the alcohol down in one go. Her curly hair cascaded down her back. She brought her head back up and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. She had a familiar air about her, and it wasn't until several drinks later--her drinks, not mine. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Thankfully she never noticed-- that I made the connection to who she was.

"Sam?" I said cautiously. She whipped her head around to look at me, throwing herself off balance and falling off of her barstool. I quickly got up and caught her in my arms before she hit the ground (or her head on the counter).

"Fredweird?" She slurred, looking up at me through hazed eyes. A drunken smile illuminated her face. "What're you doin' here?" I smirked a bit. I always thought she'd be a cute drunk.

"I was supposed to meet someone here. But she never showed," I answered her, helping her back onto her stool. She was putting all of her weight on me, making it a difficult task. She laughed loudly.

"You got stood up!" She exclaimed, laughing giddily at my expense. I gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Yeah, I guess so,"

There is a short silence and Sam orders another drink.

"Don't you think you've had enough to drink?" I cautioned.

"You can't tell me what to do!" She proclaimed, then drank the entire glass in two large gulps. "Another!"

"No way, Sam. Come on, let's get you home," I said, helping her off of the barstool. I looked around and saw the bar empty save us and a few employee's. The bartender was cleaning a glass and gave me a pointed look, meant to say 'We're closing. Get out.'

Sam put about half of her weight on me as soon as I put her down, causing her to lean on me. Drunk people are heavy!

"This is my home!" Sam said seriously, then erupted in a bout of laughter. I quickly paid the bartender for both of our drinks then walked her out of the bar.

"I don't think I trust you by yourself," I told her. "I'm taking you to my place."

"I don't like you that way, Fredward," She said, giggling profusely. I sighed, adjusting her arm around my neck so I could hold her up better. She was leaning on me as if I was made from brink and had a stable, non-movable foundation, which is not the case.

"Come on, Sam. You can crash at my house tonight, then when your not so drunk, I'll take you back to your place."

"Fine," Sam said. She looked up at me and through her other arm around my neck. Her eyes sparkled with the light from the nearby streetlight. Gosh, they were so blue.

I feel myself moving forward, I see her eyes close, so I close mine too. I have no clue what we are about to do until we are doing it.

Kissing.

I could taste the alcohol on her lips, and I love it. I am swept up in the moment, I caress her cheek, she runs her hands through my hair. It was perfect.

That is, until she suddenly broke away an barfed in a near-by trashcan.

---

I love this one. Yes, it is a bit mature, but I AM sixteen, and I think it's okay. It's not that bad, anyway. The lyrics are from a song called Crooked Teeth by death cad for cutie, and I love these lyrics (and the song, but it was just this verse that inspired me). I'll probably be doing a couple more song-inspired drabbles. I like them.

I've had this idea for a while. I started it the beginning of last month, then got upset with myself because I took it in the wrong direction, so I saved, quit, and wrote some other stuff. xD Needless to say, I remembered it and fixed it to my liking. I have to say, this might be my favorite so far. I've never messed with older Sam and Freddie before, but I might as well give it a shot since I'll be doing it this summer for my chapter fic.

Enjoy and review!

-Freak


	9. iAm Confused

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Nothing at all. The end.

iAm Confused

I really, truly, undoubtedly, and whole-heartedly believe that, even after years of intensive scientific study, I will never really understand that girl that is Sam. I don't think anyone will. I have a hard time believing that even she even understands herself sometimes.

I mean, who else can pull an orange out of her backpack (that she conveniently stole from the cafeteria that same morning) and turn it into an 'A+' with only a second of thought, while everyone else in the class works their hardest on some stupid hippy project only to get a 'D'. No one else, that's who.

She's a wonder. And even if she_ was_ put into a facility for intensive scientific study, she'd find a way out in less than an hour. Although, we couldn't make a bet over it, because then she would win.

She's a mystery. And I absolutely _hate_ that I'm drawn to that. Why can't I just sick with Carly? Safe, friendly, easy-to-figure-out Carly? Why do I have to be like every other guy and want to figure her out, solely because it's a challange? I have absolutely _no_ clue. I never have a clue about anything when she's in the picture. Are we going to fight? Are we going to have fun? Is she going to be there at _all_? Ugh, I _hate_ it.

But you know… I sort of love it too.

The thrill of not knowing. It's an adventure. Like I'm in one of those pirate movies.. You can never tell if they're bluffing, and just when you think you're one step ahead, they were really two steps ahead the entire time.

And that's why I am really, truly, undoubtedly, and whole-heartedly confused.

The End.

---

I'm baaaack! :P I was on such a writer block, you can't even imagine. I was looking around fan fiction, avoiding a rough draft I should be doing for English, when I got this idea. Of course I went along with it, I mean, it's been a while since inspiration has struck.

I hope you all like this an REVIEW!

Oh, and you're out there Kristin, "Hi!"

-Freakers


	10. iHave Had Better

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Nothing at all. The end.

iHave Had Better

-or-

iAm Nice

My date with Paul was… nice.

He was nice, and the dinner was nice, and _I_ was nice.

I was… happy, I guess you could say. We left the Groovy Smoothie and I was on cloud nine. Then, he reached for my hand. I, being nice, let him take it. I mean, what's so bad about holding hands?

That was before I realized that his hand fit weirdly in mine. I mean, I've held hands the same way with Carly before, with your fingers interlocked, but his felt different.

I looked down to see if our hands were laced the right way. My pinkie felt like it was protruding at an odd angle, but when I checked, it looked normal. It's like all my fingers were in the right place, but my little, pinkie finger was sticking out too far from the rest of them. I tried to adjust my hand, but to no success. Paul just gripped it tighter as we rounded another street corner, the restaurant coming into view. Paul looked over and flashed me a smile. I, being nice, smiled back.

I was never happier to let go of anyone's hand. Not even when Fredweina uncuffed me and Gibby (although we were in _no _way holding hands, it was close enough for me).

We ate and talked, like good buds. That's what the whole 'date' felt like. A couple of buds hanging out - even though one of them is wearing a awkward and annoying skirt.

Maybe that's why it was so weird when he kissed me good night in front of Carly's door. I, being nice, kissed back. I couldn't help but get a strange feeling as I opened my eyes afterwards and eyed Freddie's door across the hall.

Paul left, but I stayed out in the hallway, looking at Freddie's door. Did I just see something move on the other side of that peephole? I shook my head with annoyance and banged my hand on the door. There was a faint 'ow!' and the door opened.

"Why were you waiting for _me_ to get home, Fredward?" I asked, a sharp edge in my voice. Freddie looked scared. Good.

"I-I wasn't!" He spat out. I smirked.

"Really?" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"So, how was your date?" He asked me, avoiding the previous topic.

"It was nice," I said, my voice raising an octave. Freddie raised and eyebrow.

"It sucked, didn't it?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Freddie smirked. "Then why'd you let him kiss you?" he asked like and interrogator. I frowned.

"And you were trying to tell me that you weren't spying?" His smile dropped.

"Err… Just answer my question!" He finally let out.

The corner of my lip twitched up at his scrambling. He was so spying on me.

"I don't know. I was trying to be nice," I mumbled. His smirk returned.

"_You_ being _nice?_" He said with fake astonishment. I stuck my tongue out at him. "So, how was the kiss?"

"Not the best I've had," I said without thinking. My eyes widened with shock when I realized what I said. I looked at Freddie, and he had a smug look in his eyes.

"Is that so?" He said, taking a few steps backward and into his apartment. "Goodnight, Sam_antha_," And with that, he closed the door and left me gawking in the hallway.

* * *

Gah, I've this one stewing in my head for days, and I just had to get this out! The hand thing is actually from a personal expiriance. :P Not the funest date of my life.

I got a few reviews on my drabbles saying that they were, "short" and "kind of pointless", and I just wanted to clear some stuff up, incase you aren't sure what a drabble is. Drabbles are _supposed_ to be short. They are a lot like oneshots, only instead of a thought-out short story, it's just a few ideas. They _aren't_ supposed to string together in any way, and the point is that they _are_ pointless. Just small little blurbs of ideas, or ideas that I like, but that I can't make any longer than a drabble. If your problem is with the way I write, and not with the form of drabbles, then don't wast time typing. I don't mean to be rude, but my style is the way it is, and will always be; descriptive and a bit quirky. That's the way I like it.

So please, enjoy my drabbles and review with your thoughts. :)

-Freak-a-Dee


	11. iBelieve

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Nothing at all. The end.

iBelieve

You know, everyone always is asking Carly, "How can you be best friends with that Sam?" Well, I think they should be asking _me_ that question. At least I'm _loyal_ to my best friend, and when she makes an accusation, I back her up! When she thought that… when she told me that _she_ found out… well, I can't think of any 'examples', but this ain't government class. You should just _believe_ me!

Anyway, my point is that cruise or no cruise, Carly should have believed me when I said that Missy was trying to get rid of me. I don't _always_ lie. And, I can't even be mad at her! No one can ever be mad at Carly! She whipped out those eyes that she uses on Freddie to make him do stuff! She's more devious than me, I swear.

Well, since _everyone_ was convinced that there was no possible way I could tell the truth, I decided that wasn't going to lie anymore. Freddie found this to be funny any bet me that I couldn't not tell any lies. I, of course, accepted. I then preceded to (truthfully!) call him a dork. He was so happy.

"I don't see how you can still say stuff like that to me!" He'd shouted.

"Well, I'm not one to lose a bet," I'd reminded him. He scoffed.

"That's not what I mean,"

"Then, what do you mean?"

"I mean, how can you still be mean to me after I saved your hide from that Missy chick?" He's shouted, but his voice was kinda soft in some weird way.

"What do you mean, 'saved my hide'? The school cruise think saved my hide!" I'd shouted back.

"Wait… Carly didn't tell you?" Freddie had asked me, dumfounded. And there's a second reason to why people should be asking my _that_ _question_.

"Didn't tell me what?!" I'd exclaimed

"That I won the sea school trip, but I gave it to Missy," Freddie had said, kinda quietly. I was shocked. I was so sure that no one was going to happen, that a miracle had taken place. I felt an unwanted smile take over my face. I'd tried hard to fight it away, but it was all this darned truthfulness! It'd taken it's effect quickly.

"You helped me?" I'd asked, kinda in awe, I guess. Freddie had on this impish smile.

"You were upset,"

I couldn't help but stare at him.

"You helped me. _You_ believed me," I'd said again. Yeah, I have no clue why Carly is my best friend.

--

Hey! I've finally gotten around to writing this! There's a little bit of fluff here. It's kinda random, but it's Sam, so… :)

Anyway, That's all! Thanks for reading! Please review! It's a real picker-upper :D

-Freakers

P.S. If you aren't a certain reader (you know who you are), please carry on. If you are, _please_ enjoy this little note I have written just for you! :)

Dear Reader,

I would _love_ to contact you personally, but, alas, you are an anonymous reviewer, which means that you don't have an account here, and I, sadly, can not respond to your reviews. Also, I would _love_ to accept your critiques if they _were_ critiques. I love to better my writing. And I _do_ know that 'funest' is not a word. It was written in the authors note, in which I don't mind grammar mistakes and write as if I am talking. As for the spelling and grammar mistakes, I look over my works a few times before publishing them. I'm sorry I'm not perfect enough for you. Also, to answer your question, I write drabbles because I like to. If you don't like reading my drabbles, why do you read them? And why would you take the time to review? So, if you want me to come to you directly, I would. But I guess you're not mop enough to get an account. I really hate posting these little notes in my stories, believe me.

Thank you for your precious time! :)

-Starfreak01


End file.
